The Middle Child
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Amazingly enough Sarah hadn't beaten Jareth, just his Labyrinth. And he needs a wife or a child. Making a deal with him to give one of her kids away, Sarah foolishly believed that she's never have kids. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**The Middle Child**

**By: Amber Dawn Lee**

**Disclaimer: I own the movie, I own the soundtrack, I even own some of the characters, but I don't own Sarah, or Jareth, or the Labyrinth. If I did, do you think I'd be writing about it? **

**Chapter One**

**The Promise **

**Her newfound friends had left for home around two. Sarah had been so many different things in those thirteen hours, and happy was not one of them. Now she could relax, knowing that Toby was safe and she had new friends to call on. She flopped down on her bed smiling at her victory. **

**She dozed off a little, she had, at least until she heard him laughing. Jareth's deep almost cackling laugh rang in her ears. **

**"I beat you and your stupid Labyrinth," she screamed sitting up. **

**"You're very much mistaken," Jareth chuckled, fading into the darkened room. **

**"What do you want?!" Sarah yowled "I beat you! You have no power over me!" **

**"Your right," he said coming closer to her "not over you. Young Toby on the other hand."**

**"You can't," she whispered "I just rescued him. I... I didn't wish him away." **

**"And I didn't have to give him back," he sneered "but I played by the rules, for you."**

**"Then why take him back?" she asked. **

**"Because," he said stiffly pulling away from her "I did it for you, but seeing that I get nothing in return I've decided that I'll take him back." **

**"Please," she pleaded "let me keep my brother." Jareth had always made himself out to be cruel, only because no one had ever heard of a kindhearted Goblin King before. But, this girl was strong and she had won the child from him, fairly. He pondered the idea for a while and then gave her a proposition. **

**"By the age of thirty," he said tossing the crystal around "you will have three daughters. They may choose among themselves at the ages of twelve, nineteen and sixteen who will be mine."**

**"And you'll leave Toby?" Sarah asked not thinking of the consequences. **

**"You have my word," the king swore, keeping the smile at bay. **

**"It's a deal then," she said "one of my daughters will be yours."**

**"Then I shall leave you to your rest then," Jareth said bowing deeply "oh, and one more thing." She looked up in curiosity. "Don't think you can win her back," he said coldly "because, she _will_ be mine." **

**With that he faded away and Sarah slunk back into her sleeping position. She'd never have kids. No matter what, she'd keep herself from having even one.**

**Author's note: OH! I think this is my best Labyrinth fanfic yet! Tell me what you think! I came up with the idea right before I fell asleep so I just HAD to write it down. Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The Middle Child**

**Sixteen years later....**

**"Hey hon," Becka said in a persuasive voice "will you do the dishes for me tonight? I have a date." **

**"I need help with this homework!" Samantha complained. **

**"Damn it," the girl whispered so neither of her sisters could hear her. "I can't do two things at a time!"**

**"Why?" Samantha asked "are you stupid?"**

**"That's not nice Sam," Becka scolded, well, almost. "You shouldn't make fun of retarded people." Both sisters laughed as the other turned the water on in the sink. **

**_It's not fair_ she thought _it's not fair at all._ But then, her mother had always told her life wasn't fair. What did her mother know? She couldn't even remember her daughter's own birthday. Her sixteenth birthday too! Of all things to forget, she HAD to forget her birthday. **

**"Are you going to help me with my homework or not?" Sam asked. **

**"Figure it out yourself," Leah grumbled. **

**"Now Leah," Sarah said coming into the kitchen "is that anyway to treat your sister?" **

**"Yes," she said sarcastically and her mother gave a firm look. **

**"Help her with her homework Leah," Sarah ordered. **

**"Why?" Leah asked "she already understands it! She just likes to be a pain in the ass." **

**"Watch your mouth," Sarah snapped.**

**"OOO!" Sam said "Leah said a bad word." **

**"What about you ya little pack rat?" Leah snapped back "every time I go somewhere I have to beg security not to arrest us because you steal everything in sight." **

**"Now Leah," Becka scolded "be more considerate of Sam."**

**"And you!" Leah said "you wonder why the computer is so slow its because save all that damn porn on it." **

**"That's it!" Sarah screamed "Leah go to your room!" **

**"I didn't even-"she started.**

**"NOW!" they all yelled in union and she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Why didn't she belong? Why didn't she fit in with them? Why was she so... different? Leah sighed, it was no use, she was always going to be outcasted by her family, her friends, even her teachers. Everyone. **

****

**Jareth watched all three of the young girls. The oldest, though more beautiful of the three, had wandering eyes. She looked almost exactly like her mother when she was that age, but so much more polite. Well, she _seemed_ polite, but what she had just done in the kitchen, that had just been cruel. **

**The youngest however was completely uncaring. She loved making a pest of herself. Oddly enough, she had understood the homework, but when she saw her sister struggling, she decided that she should make it harder. She looked more like her father than anything. She had his dark green eyes and his black hair, but her mothers face and perplexed look. **

**The middle child was, confusing. Jareth had to admit, he couldn't, no matter how he tried, figure her out. And this perplexed him to no end. He would normally just read her mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to figure her out for himself, if, of course, she was picked to leave. He had no say in who left with him, but, secretly, he was hoping for Leah. **

**"I suppose I've let Sarah believe that she's beaten me for long enough," the Goblin King mused "it's time to claim my prize."**

**Author's Note: A HUGE thanks to Becky Sharpe, SAHIB, and Moonjava cause their freakin awesome! Also, my little goblin friends would like you to review, because they really do work hard on these stories and they'd like some gratification from you people. All in all, I hope you like the story so far, AND please if you have any comments feel free to review or email me. **

**Much love,**

**Amber and her little goblin friends**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**The Old Friend**

**"Becka!" Sarah called "Sam! Leah! Get down here." The three girls ran down the stairs and stood before their mother. "This," Sarah said solemnly, moving aside "is an old friend of mine." There stood a man with spiky blond hair. He had black boots, a poet shirt and very, tight gray pants on. Around his neck was a pendant, with no specific meaning. **

**"Wow," Becka said quietly and Jareth smiled at the reaction. He _was_ handsome, for someone that looked a lot like David Bowie. Sam stood in awe, wondering what this man and her mother could have in common. The three looked at their mother and then back to each other, what was going on? **

**"Now guys," Sarah said, feeling uneasy "this is Jareth." **

**"Where have I heard that before?" Sam asked. **

**"In the stories," Leah mumbled to herself.**

**"Yeah," Becka said, letting the idea dawn on her "I remember those." **

**"I see I'm well known," Jareth said and the three girls froze at the sound of his voice. It couldn't be the infamous Goblin King their mother had always told them about, could it? **

**"Hehe," Sam laughed nervously "funny joke Mr. Jareth sir." **

**"No joke," he said "I don't joke." There was a long silent pause. Ok, now they _knew_ that this must be the Goblin King. Who else could come into this house, so oddly dressed and actually keep their mother from running away?**

**"Mom?" Sam asked worriedly and Jareth smirked. **

**"Hon," Sarah said quietly "I'm afraid Jareth has to take one of you with him." **

**"You must be joking!" Becka said dramatically as she put her hand over her head, as if she were about to faint. **

**"I'm scared mommy," Sam whimpered. They seemed to all look at Leah, expecting her to say something. **

**Leah merely looked at Jareth and asked "why?" Jareth kept the smile at bay, though he was sure that they could see it on the edge of his lips. How strange this middle child was. She didn't turn to her mother like the other two, no; she had turned to _him_ and asked why. **

**"No Becka," Sarah said "I'm not kidding and it'll be alright Sam." Sarah pulled Sam to her and stroked her hair. No one had answered Leah's question and her ears burned red with anger.**

**"WHY?" Leah asked again looking from Jareth to Sarah. Wasn't anyone going to answer _her_ question? Was she such an outcast that she didn't deserve an answer?! **

**"Because," Jareth said finally "your mother beat my Labyrinth, not me. I was going to take her brother once more, but she begged me not to. So, being the gentlemen I am I made her a deal." **

**"Gentleman?" Sarah said pulling Sam behind her "ha! Your _such_ a bastard Jareth, you really are. How dare you-"**

**"How dare _I_?" he said raising his voice "how dare YOU! You act like you-"**

**"ENOUGH!" Leah yelled and both her mother and Jareth became very quiet, though Jareth sent her an evil glare. "My apologies," she said nodding towards Jareth and he gave a slight bow. "Now," Leah said "what _exactly_ was this deal?" **

**"I don't think it's any of your business," Sarah retorted. **

**"Uh oh," Sam said and hid behind the couch. **

**"None of our business?!" Leah asked "what do you MEAN none of our business? For some mystical reason, we have to go with some Goblin King and you won't tell us why?! I think we have every right to know _mother_." **

**"Don't call me that," Sarah snapped "you _know_ I hate that." **

**"I don't care!!" Leah screamed in frustration "I think your pretty damn lucky I'm not calling you OTHER things right now." **

**"Watch your mouth," Sarah said pointing a finger in Leah's face.**

**"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck," Leah taunted and her mother took her arm and twisted it. Leah screamed loudly and Jareth raised an eyebrow. All the girl wanted was to know WHY she or one of her siblings was going to be taken with him. Why'd Sarah have to be so thick headed sometimes? **

**"You listen to me," Sarah sneered in Leah's face. **

**"Sarah," Jareth said "let go of the girl."**

**"She's MY daughter," Sarah yelled throwing Leah to the floor. Leah didn't bother to get up, she just stayed there. Maybe they'd think she was dead and leave her alone, but then, she was never that lucky. Everything seemed to stop and become very quiet. You could hear Sarah's breathing and Sam's muffled cries. The clicking of boots filled the air. **

**It reminded Leah of when she'd stay the night at her grandma's and sleep on the couch. When she'd lay there and listen she could hear the clock. After a while, the noise seemed to be the only thing in the blackness. That's how it was now, but the clicking was only getting louder because Jareth was getting closer. **

**"Get away from her," Sarah ordered but she didn't move from her spot. She wouldn't go near Jareth, let alone rip him off of her daughter. Leah stopped breathing for a moment and felt Jareth's hand slip across her back. The other around her waist. He picked her off the floor and set her leaning against the couch. **

**"Why?" she asked again, this time tears striking her face. Everything was quiet. **

**"Because," Jareth said, resuming his stone cold expression "I needed a wife or a child. And your mother would not provide my wife." **

**"So your giving him us?" Becka asked. **

**"Only one," Sarah said, as if she could spare a few "so." She went over and picked Sam up, holding her in her arms. **

**"So do you pick mommy?" Sam asked. **

**"No," Jareth said "you do. All of you do. You must pick." **

**Author's note: Wow, could I leave it at any better of a spot? I think so! Thank you SO much for the reviews guys! My goblin friends say they really make them wanna write! They also say...eat more chicken... oook. Anyways! Chapter four coming right up!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**The Chosen**

**"I pick Leah," Sam said quickly and Leah spun around. **

**"What?" Leah asked "what do you mean you pick me? Not saying to pick Becka or anything, but shouldn't we try and fight this?" **

**"I pick Leah too," Becka said suddenly and Leah's mouth dropped. **

**"Sorry Leah," Sam said "it's just, I like Becka, and she plays with me. You, your just... well your different and don't play with me much. And, I just picked before someone else said _my_ name." **

**"And you _are_ really loud," Becka pointed out. **

**"So you're giving up and picking me because I don't play with you and I'm loud?" Leah asked, slightly shocked. **

**"And your kind of weird," Sam said again. **

**"And you tend to day dream to much," Becka said. **

**"And your weird," Sam said again, wondering if anyone heard her. **

**"And you cuss," Becka said, listing off all possible flaws Leah may have "and you yell and get upset for no reason." **

**"And you're weird!" Sam yelled.**

**"YES!" Leah said "I KNOW! I heard you the first million times Sam!"**

**"See?" Sam said "weird and loud." **

**"NO!" Leah screamed "I won't go! You can't make me!" With that Leah dashed out the front door and flew down the street. She hid in the first tree she figured she could climb. Lucky her, it was a willow tree. She climbed up and sat there, hiding behind the long flowing vines. "It's not," she said to herself "not fair."**

**"Since when is life fair?" Jareth asked. **

**"Please," Leah said "I don't want to go. Please don't make me."**

**"Leah," he said looking up at her in the tree "I'm afraid I must. Now, come down and go pack some things you'd like to keep. I can't be waiting around here all day."**

**"What do I care if I waist your time?" she asked stiffly.**

**"Young lady," he sighed as he appeared next to her "you have been chosen. Your mother promised me that one of her children would be mine. So I have authority, and I'd suggest you do as I say if you want to be functioning correctly for the rest of your life." **

**"You're not scary," Leah mumbled. Jareth's eyes blazed with annoyance, so he picked her up by the back of the shirt and held her out of the tree. It was a good distance down and being dropped would only result in a few broken bones. Leah was stubborn, but unlike her mother, she knew when she'd been beat. "Alright!" she yelled dangling in midair "I'll go home!" **

**"You sure?" Jareth asked teasingly "I could let you go if you'd like."**

**"Did you NOT just hear me?" Leah asked "I'll go home. Now would you please, carefully, let me down?" **

**"My pleasure," he said lowering her onto the grass and appeared beside her. They both started walking back to the house, though Leah wondered why he didn't just transport himself there.**

**"What should I call you?" Leah asked.**

**"Pardon?" Jareth asked.**

**"What do I call you?" she asked again "your Majesty? You're Highness? Bob?"**

**Jareth chuckled a bit "Jareth is fine," he said. **

**"Alright," Leah said quietly, as the looked at the ground "and please don't call me young lady, makes you sound old." **

**"I AM old," Jareth chuckled louder now. **

**"I know that," Leah said looking up "but you don't _LOOK_ old, and you don't _DRESS_ old, actually, you don't dress like anyone but that's not the point. The point is, you don't look it, you don't dress it, you don't seem it, so don't sound like it." He shot her a look "if you don't mind," she added quickly. **

**She gave him something Sarah didn't, respect. This was peculiar also because she wasn't afraid of him. So why did she show respect? Just another thing about this girl that kept Jareth guessing. **

**"How dare you," Sarah yelled as Leah came back into the house "you just run off that way!" Without hearing another word Leah dashed upstairs and dumped her backpack's contents out all over the floor.**

**"Did I mention you're messy?" Becka asked. **

**"GET out," Leah said carefully looking through her pictures. **

**"Aww," Sam teased "you sad now?"**

**"I hate you," Leah muttered and Sam almost looked shocked. Becka on the other hand tossed both hands in the air and 'fainted'. Leah tossed in her bag one journal she'd had since she turned fifteen, a small picture album with a few special pictures in it, two of her favorite books, some shirts, jeans and her favorite ring. She pushed pass both of her sisters and went downstairs. **

**Her mother was still raving about her leaving like that and she set her things down on the couch.**

**"I ask one thing," she said standing in front of Jareth "let me say good-bye to my best friend." Jareth gave an annoyed look. "Please," Leah pleaded "she's my ONLY friend. She lives just down the street, please let me just say good-bye."**

**"She IS her only friend," Becka snickered and Sam laughed in response. Leah gave a hurt look and Jareth sighed.**

**"Run," he said "go quickly, I'm not waiting all day." Leah ran for the door and then stopped. **

**"Thank you," she said in a heartfelt tone "thank you SO much." With that she dashed off, going full blast down the street.**

**Author's note: Well? Good? I think I made Jareth seem a little more friendly don't you? But see, the idea is that usually people see him as cruel (or at least Sarah and her two other children do). But Leah, being weird and all, knows that, everything really isn't always what it seems and Jareth, in fact, has a heart after all. Jareth looks annoyed but then we all knew that right? Reviews please!**

**Much love,**

**Amber & the really hard workin goblins**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**The Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I have goblins! And neither I, nor they have anything! Though they DO live with me... DON'T TELL MY MOM! Seriously, she'll freak, she's scared of... everything.**

**"Yeah?" Kate asked coming to the door "oh hey Leah! Happy birthday!" Without a second thought Leah hugged Kate like she was going to slip right through her fingers.**

**"I'm going to miss you Kate!" Leah whispered.**

**"What?" Kate asked "what do you mean gonna miss me?"**

**"Oh Kate," Leah said, almost crying "I have to leave. I'll TRY to visit. I'm not sure if I can write."**

**"Leaving?" Kate asked "Where? Why?" **

**"My mom," Leah choked but that's all she could get out before crying. **

**"Oh Leah," Kate said hugging her "I was going to wait but, hold on." Kate disappeared into her house and came out holding a very large book. "Here," Kate said "it's a scrapbook. All our pictures and drawing and notes are in there." **

**"Thanks Kate," Leah said taking the book in her hands and then looked back "I've got to go. I'll try to get a hold of you. I will, ok?" Kate nodded and they hugged one last time before Leah took off running again. Leah walked up to her house and climbed the side where the vines and the fence was. **

**This is why she was known as weird. Sometimes, for no reason at all she'd do random things. Slipping through her window she found Becka and Sam going through her things. She walked past, as if not noticing them at all and waited outside her bedroom door. **

**"Weirdo," Becka muttered and Sam laughed. Leah took her scrapbook and headed downstairs. **

**"How did-" Sarah started but she closed her mouth. **

**"Ready now?" Jareth asked.**

**"Yes," Leah said finally "thank you for waiting." He looked at Sarah and then back to Leah.**

**"It seems I've gotten the more polite daughter," Jareth mused and Sarah gave a hard look.**

**"Soon," she said "even you will want to be rid of her." Leah held in a hurt look but Jareth saw right through it.**

**"Watch your tongue," he warned "because sooner than you think, you may miss her." Leah's hurt expression changed slightly. Jareth was apparent in everything he did. Leah had to admit, she could figure him out easily. And this confused her to no end. She never was able to understand anyone, not even her best friend. But Jareth? Of ALL people? Normally she'd just ignore him, but she couldn't bare too. **

**"Bye!" Sam called from Leah's room.**

**"Have fun!" Becka called.**

**"Bye," Sarah said bluntly and Leah grabbed her things as Jareth took them away. Leah had the strangest falling sensation, but then, she guessed that it was normal. The feeling passed and she opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped. **

**Leah couldn't even begin to describe it. The winding passageways, the green forest, the dingy orange Labyrinth itself. It was all very beautiful, though Leah was sure that her mother would find it awful. **

**"Welcome home," Jareth said glancing at the young girl next to him. She looked around in wonder. Good... wonder was good. At least she wasn't cringing in disgust. **

**"It's," she paused "there's not really a word for it I suppose. But it's somewhere in-between beautiful, mysterious and... orange." **

**"Describes my mood," Jareth said walking for the castle doors. **

**"You feel orange?" Leah asked and Jareth chuckled. **

**"No," he said with a frustrated sigh. **

**"I'm sorry," Leah apologized "being sarcastic is a habit I have trouble breaking." **

**"It's alright," Jareth muttered.**

**"Why," Leah asked "do you transport yourself yards away from where you're going?"**

**"Why do you walk places when you can drive?" he asked, giving her a quick glance.**

**"Because I don't want to pay for the gas," she mumbled and he smirked.**

**"Why else?" he asked. **

**"Because it's fun I suppose," she said, only saying it to give him the answer he wanted. **

**"Alright," he said opening the castle doors "this is your new home." Leah wanted to come back with a smart remark but she held her tongue. He led her a bit and then stopped in front of a wooden door. There were carvings of a young woman on it. In one she was being attacked by fuzzy red things. In another she was following a beast, a dwarf and a one-eyed fox on a dog. But the one that caught Leah's eye was the one of the woman in the ball room. He opened the door and led her into her room.**

**It was mostly blue and green. Leah smiled, she loved those colors. She had wanted to paint her room that why but her mother had said no. Leah looked from Jareth and then back to the room, beaming. "I'll assume that it's to your liking then?" Jareth asked stiffly. Leah nodded. Her burst of happiness had subsided at the sound of his voice. Not his voice per say, but how he had said it. **

**Leah wished Jareth would speak to her in a normal fashion, not like she was a guest or a princess. He noticed her uneasiness and glanced at her. What could be the trouble? Jareth understood that Leah was upset because she had to leave her home and he understood that she was going to miss her friend and her sisters. But she had seemed so happy a moment ago until he spoke. **

**He wanted to ask if she was alright, he really did, but... it wouldn't seem like a cold hearted Goblin King now would it. **

**"I'm just a little tired," Leah said, bringing Jareth out of his deep train of thought. Though this didn't lessen the uneasy feeling, he decided it was as good of an answer he was going to get at the time. With that, he gave a slight bow and walked down the hall. **

**Once Leah was sure he had left she dug into her bag and pulled out a small razor. She looked at it. Should she? The edges were ragged and grizzly from so much usage. Leah walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor and looked at it. It would make her feel better, and maybe... **

**NO. She shouldn't. This could be a new start for her, a new beginning. Jareth had said this was _her_ home now, she shouldn't burden others with the cutting. A knock came at the door and Leah froze. She stood to her feet and hid the razor behind her back. Jareth walked in without a word.**

**"Do you want to be band from any sharp object for the rest of forever?" Jareth asked and Leah shook her head. "Then give me the razor." Leah froze for a second. **

**"You were spying on me," Leah said, grinning at Jareth. He looked a little shocked; he had figured she'd be pissed. **

**"I wouldn't call it spying but," Jareth said shuffling his feet across the floor. "Wait," he said "why am I being interrogated?"**

**"I'm not interrogating you," Leah said bluntly "I'm just asking if you were."**

**"Well," he said "that's not important. Hand it over." Leah placed the razor in Jareth's hand and he closed it, making the jagged medal disappear completely. "Where you going to hurt yourself?"**

**"Saying no would be kind of stupid now wouldn't it?" Leah asked sarcastically and Jareth sent an irritated glare. "Alright," she said finally "I was considering it, but... I'm not sure if I would have or not." **

**"Well no more," he said "or I'll ban you from every single sharp object in the Labyrinth." **

**"Alright," Leah muttered "I won't. Happy?" **

**"Not really," Jareth muttered "but that'll do." With this he turned on a heel and started for the door. **

**"Jareth?" Leah called and he stopped. **

**"Yes my lady," he asked, most politely. **

**"Don't do that alright?" Leah asked. **

**"Do what?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow. At first he thought she meant spying on her, but she wasn't of course. **

**"Talk to me that way," Leah said, almost shyly.**

**"How would that be?" he asked.**

**"Like I'm a guest," Leah said in a bitter tone "or, something."**

**"I suppose your right," he said "this _is_ your home after all." He turned to leave again.**

**"And Jareth?" Leah said again as he stood in the doorway "thank you." **

**"Anytime," Jareth said quietly. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**The Story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Becka, Sam, Leah and Kate (though Kate is based on one of my bestest friends) BUT I STILL OWN IT! Lol. **

**Leah laid face down on her bed. It was soft and overly comfortable. She let out a sigh. She was doing alright, considering everything that had happened. She sighed again and turned over, looking up at her ceiling. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. But she soon dreamt of what had happened, so long ago.**

****

**Jareth slumped in his chair, feeling remarkably impatient. He sighed. But he wouldn't let himself go back to Leah's room, nor would he spy on her. He desperately wanted for her to wake up so he could explain what had happened to her better. But she slept still. **

**"Sir?" a voice asked from the door. Jareth smirked; this would add an interesting effect. Having Sarah's old companions with Leah would possibly make Leah more comfortable. **

**"Yes," he said smoothly "come in Hogwart." **

**"Hoggle," he mumbled and rolled his eyes "what did ya want?"**

**"Sarah's daughter is here," Jareth said quickly "and I think it'd be good if she was accompanied by Sarah's companions." **

**"Ah," Hoggle said, letting the idea dawn on him "I see. So you called me to get Ludo and Sir Didymus." **

**"Right," Jareth said and Hoggle turned to leave "and Hoggle,"**

**"Yeah I know," Hoggle mumbled "if she kisses me-"he didn't bother finishing the rest. Jareth wasn't sure why he had such a problem with Sarah or Leah kissing anyone. He supposed that it was because of his great care of them, though Sarah would never know that he cared for her. **

**He was sure he'd change that with Leah. She was already pushing him to treat her more like a friend, and not a house guest. He was glad though, but then, still worried about her motives. AND the fact that she had wanted to mutilate herself earlier. A scream came from down the hall and Jareth sat up in alarm. Something was wrong. **

****

**Breathing heavily, Leah wiped tears from her face and tried to calm herself. For the last three years, she had had a problem with what people liked to call, Night Terrors. It was this thing were you'd have such awful nightmares that you'd wake up randomly, screaming at the top of your lungs and crying. **

**Jareth came into the room, looking very much disturbed. He looked around the room slowly and then back to Leah.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked. **

**"Yeah," Leah breathed "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare." Jareth nodded, he knew that mortals had these things called nightmares. They were dreams, only not so pleasant. But, he hadn't known that they woke up crying and screaming like they'd found someone murdered. Perhaps this was a different kind.**

**"Now that you're awake," Jareth said, trying to keep his cold tone intact "I've been meaning to explain your mother's situation." **

**"Alright," Leah said quickly making her bed, though Jareth still thought it looked messy. "Start." **

**"In here?" Jareth asked, looking for something to sit on. **

**"Yeah," Leah said "I like it in here." **

**"That's good," Jareth said, growing tired of standing there.**

**"You can sit down ya know," Leah said seeing that Jareth was acting a little finicky. She moved back a bit to leave a space for him to sit on her bed. He eyed it cautiously. "I'm not going to attack you," Leah joked "sit." **

**Jareth sat quickly and Leah tried not to notice how tight his pants were. It took almost all her concentration to just hear what he said, let alone keep eye contact. But she did a relatively good job, considering that Jareth looked like, well, Jareth. **

**"Now," Jareth said, noticing that Leah had a hard time paying attention. She was looking at him, but he could tell she wasn't paying an ounce of attention to a word he was saying. He stopped talking for a moment and waited. **

**Leah's eyes quickly unglazed and she looked at Jareth, hoping to God that he hadn't asked her something. **

**"Can you tell me what I just said?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow. **

**"You said 'now'," Leah said giving a fake smile "and then I take it you've noticed my lovely habit of daydreaming." **

**"Is _that_ what you're doing," he asked a Leah laughed quietly to herself.**

**"I'm afraid so," Leah said, trying to look at least a little bit sorry "but I did catch something about my mom not beating you so you were gonna take my uncle Toby away."**

**"Yes," Jareth said, wondering what she had been daydreaming about "and she begged for me not to take him. So I made her a deal."**

**"Being the nice guy you are," Leah said almost sarcastically. **

**"So there you are," Jareth said "they choose you to come back with me. Because like I said before, I needed a child, or a wife and since your mother wouldn't provide." **

**"If you want to be technical," Leah said "I'm not a child."**

**"I am one thousand two hundred and ninety-seven years older than you," Jareth teased "to me, anyone is a child." **

**"Damn," Leah said "you really _are_ old." **

**"Only as old as you act," Jareth said. There was a long silence and Leah smirked at the idea of him acting as old as he was.**

**"You'd be one very mature twenty-three year old," Leah mumbled and Jareth laughed. **

**"And your amazingly intelligent for a sixteen year old," Jareth pointed out.**

**"No," Leah said "I'm just weird."**

**"I'm weird," Jareth said laying back, putting his hands behind his head.**

**"No your not," Leah said and he gave her a funny look.**

**"How am I not weird?" he asked. **

**"I don't know," she shrugged "I just don't think you are."**

**"Well neither are you," Jareth said closing his eyes.**

**"Your one of those smart asses aren't you?" Leah asked and Jareth laughed out loud. **

**"You perplex me," he said when he stopped laughing.**

**"How so?" Leah asked. **

**"First you show respect, then you want to be friends and now you ask the most random question on the face of the earth," he said "that's a little perplexing don't you think?"**

**"You don't get me," Leah said "do you?"**

**"Of course," Jareth lied "I understand everything. Mortals do not confuse me." There was a long pause.**

**"You're very easy to read Jareth," Leah said finally. **

**"What?!" Jareth asked sitting up "what do you _mean_ easy to read?" **

**"I mean," Leah said yawning "you act like your some terrifying, evil, cruel Goblin King. But, well, your not." **

**"I don't act," Jareth said, lying again. He knew she was right, but what right did she have to accuse him of it? **

**"Alright," Leah said, not wishing to argue with him. He watched her for a moment and she glanced his way. "Mom told me about you," Leah said finally.**

**"Did she now?" Jareth asked, resuming his cruel and mysterious act.**

**"Yeah," Leah sighed "sounded like fun to me. But then, I was like, seven when she told me the story. That's what the carvings on my door are from, right?"**

**"Yes," he said "I thought you may like it." **

**"I do!" Leah said a little too energetically "it's beautiful." Leah yawned again and Jareth took his leave. She had had a long and eventful day. He needed to remember to keep sharp objects away from her, and to keep an eye on those nightmares. **

**He conjured a crystal and looked into it, she was sleeping soundly. He nodded off a few times while watching her. He wanted to be sure she was protected, and save, and happy. **

**He knew he should have told her when she had brought it up, but he wasn't sure how'd she'd take it. He hadn't lied exactly. Yes, he DID need either a child or a wife. And he never really said she was the child. He nodded off again. **

**She'd be the perfect one for him. She was a complete mystery to him. But, she understood him. She was beautiful and intelligent. Jareth yawned. She'd love him. She'd learn to love him. Or maybe, maybe she already had a fondness of him. He already was planning how he'd win her heart. **

**Jareth smiled. Deep down he was one of those sappy old romantics. He loved that look people gave when their romantic dream came true. He had done that for Sarah in the ballroom. She had looked at him, so earnestly. She WANTED him to play hard to get. She wanted to leave him heartbroken. That's what she did.**

****

**Leah smiled, she was protected, safe, and for once, happy. She knew she should have pressured him more about this child thing. But, she wasn't sure how to approach it. She hadn't avoided it completely. Yes, she had asked him about her mother. And, she hadn't gotten much of a response. **

**He was SO handsome though. Almost the whole conversation she was thinking about him. She was a complete mystery to him. And she understood him. He was handsome and smart. Leah rubbed her eyes and turned over. And he had that look. That damn look that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. In it you could see affection. But then also his cockiness, taunting her to dare and try to win him. **

**Leah smiled. Deep down she wanted that same experience her mother had had in the ballroom. She loved the way it sounded when her mother told it. Even more when Jareth did. But then, her mother had left him in the Labyrinth in the end to lick his wounds and mend his broken heart. Leah promised herself she wouldn't do that. No matter what. **

**Then, with a slight sigh and in a joking manor she promised herself that she'd stop thinking about Jareth and get some sleep. That's what she did.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

**The Gift**

Leah woke, not remembering where she was. _That was a strange dream;_ she thought to herself _I must remember to tell Kate about it. _She sat up and her jaw almost dropped. It was no dream. She really **_had_** been taken from her home. She yawned and looked around her room. It wasn't as wonderful as it had seemed the day before.

But then, she **_was_** feeling slightly homesick. She sighed. She got up and went into the bathroom. The razor was on her counter. Why would Jareth leave it **_there_**? Maybe he trusted her enough not to... she picked it up and tossed it into the waist bin without a second thought. She wouldn't need it anymore. She quickly took a shower and put on some jeans and a shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and put on the lip gloss she had brought with her. She sighed and looked into the mirror, what would she do all day?

...............................................

Jareth smiled. He figured she'd throw that damn razor away. That's why he'd placed it there, though he had his doubts. He gave an amused look as he watched Leah sneak out of her room and start down the hallway. He knew she'd never find him. Humans had the worst sense of direction out of almost all creatures, right above goblins and insects.

Watching her follow her 'natural instincts' didn't help him understand her any. She had seemed so happy when he showed Leah her room. And then, moments later, she was considering slicing herself wide open. Maybe she was on her period and had mood swings? No, he would have sensed it.

As he pondered this he almost let out a loud laugh when she walked right into the Escher room. _Perfect,_ he thought _works very well with my plans._

.....................................................

Leah covered her mouth, trying to keep the gasp in but it escaped her none the less. An Escher room. How bizarre was that?! It was as if Jareth had taken something out of Edgar Allen Poe's writing and made it real.

She carefully went over to the edge and looked over the side. Her head spun. It wasn't only terrifying, it was beautiful.

"Interesting isn't it?" Jareth asked. His presents had startled Leah so much that she jumped two feet in the air, losing her balance in the process. She let out a short yelp as she teetered over the side and Jareth quickly raised a hand. She froze, though she was still teetering over the side.

He took her hand and pulled her back over as lowered his hand, causing Leah to be able to move once more. "Did I frighten you?" he asked.

"Just surprised me a little," Leah said, trying to keep from freaking. If she would have fallen... well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. There was a long pause. "I'm afraid of heights," Leah explained and Jareth chuckled "why is that funny?"

"Because you wouldn't have fallen over the edge," he laughed.

"Of course I would," she exclaimed.

"Watch me," he said and walked over the side.

"Jareth!" she called worriedly, seeing him go over the edge of the stairway. This only caused him to smile and come right back up. She cocked her head and gave a confused look. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"It's easy," he said "you just have to believe you can do it."

"And if not?" she asked.

"Then you'll land on the other side of the stairs on your back," he said "believe me, I know." Leah giggled and Jareth took her hand. "Let me show you." They both walked over to the edge and Leah let go of Jareth's hand and stood her ground right before walking over the edge. Jareth went over, none the less and gave a loud sigh.

"That's not the idea," Jareth said coming back.

"I can't," she said standing over the side "I'm afraid."

"It's easy," he said "see, look. Just keep walking." He did it a few times but she shook her head.

"No," she laughed "I'm to much of a scaredy cat."

"Then I'll just have to fix this," Jareth said picking her up in his arms. Leah struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on to her. He approached the edge and she suddenly stopped struggling and took a firm grasp around his neck. She held on for dear life.

"Don't!" she yelped but Jareth wouldn't hear of it. He walked over the side. Leah felt like she was at an amusement park, flipping and turning over the side. She closed both eyes tightly and refused to do anything but cling to the very thing she believed was keeping her from falling a good four stories.

Jareth stood there, very happy with the outcome. Leah, though she was somewhere between terrified and a near death experience, was holding on to Jareth tightly. Her arms, around his neck, while her head was under his chin and her body curled up in his arms.

"Clingy aren't you?" Jareth teased and Leah finally opened her eyes and looked around. Seemed stable enough. And she was very sure that Jareth wouldn't let her fall. Not to mention, she was clasping to him for dear life. And, though she was sure he was enjoying playing this game with her, she was afraid she'd have to bring it to an end.

She wriggled out of his grasp, which had been harder than she figured and set her feet on the floor. She didn't fall. "Did you think I was lying?" Jareth asked, smirking.

"No," Leah said fighting the urge to hit him "it's just I have this thing with defying the laws of nature. It's kinda weird actually."

"You'll learn," he said stiffly and Leah frowned. He was doing it again, that whole **I'm the Goblin King, cower before me** thing. Sensing her annoyance, Jareth figured that this was a good time to begin his plan. "Ahem," he said bringing her back from her thoughts "I'm aware that you've missed your birthday."

"Yes," she said curiously "my mother forgot it."

"No she didn't," Jareth said "she merely thought that she'd trick me into not knowing that it was time for me to take one of you."

"Oh," Leah said, feeling a little disappointed "I suppose that's a good reason then."

"None the less," he said congering a small white box and handing it to Leah "for you." Leah did everything she could to keep herself from blushing. She had been there one day and he was already wooing her. She slowly, carefully opened the box.

"Jareth," she whispered picking the necklace up and laying it across her hand. Tiny multi-colored jeweled flowers sparkled in the light. It was the most beautiful necklace (or any other piece of jewelry) Leah had ever laid her eyes on. She looked up at Jareth who was looking at her very admiringly.

"Do you like it? I'm sorry it isn't more, but such short-"he started to apologize but Leah stopped him.

"I love it," she said "I really do. It's the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"Your sure now?" he asked.

"Yes," she assured him "I'm positive. Thank you so much." He took it from her and placed it around her neck. She took in a deep breath as he fumbled with the lock at the back. She did her best to keep from swooning over him. Seriously, it had only been one day. But then, her mother had been dancing with him in less than thirteen hours.

Jareth stepped back and took a good look at Leah. He looked her over, up and down. Though, lucky for him, she wasn't (once again) paying attention. She was so beautiful, though Leah didn't think so. She hated her hips and her thighs, how her shoulders were so wide and that her complexion was uneven. She hated that every time she put her hair up, strands of hair would fall around her face.

Jareth on the other hand thought she was perfect size, and that her shoulders being wide made her look more filled out, causing her to look older than she was. Her hair was a mess, yes he'd admit, but she'd even pull that off. Everything about her, every detail seemed to be perfect to him. But the thing that perplexed him the most, the thing that drove him to insanity and back was her eyes.

They were so easily read! And then, they weren't. If you looked **_hard_** enough, you could see what exactly she was feeling. And then, if you _just_ looked at them, you'd see nothing. So if he wanted to know exactly how she was feeling, it'd take him a good thirty seconds for him to read them. And by then, she was either hiding them from him, or emphasizing it.

She smiled. Why was he looking at her like that? Her ears and cheeks burned a bright pink and she lowered her head. He couldn't be finding her attractive... could he? No! It wasn't possible. He was a KING and she... well she was just plain old Leah. Uninteresting, naive, dull, sweet little Leah.

"Beautiful," Jareth sighed. This only made Leah blush more!

"Thank you," she said quietly "you're not so bad yourself." She bit her lip, why, oh why had she said that?! She mentally hit herself in the forehead. She was a moron. She expected for Jareth to give her a strange look. But no, he smiled. Not just smiled. He beamed.

"Umm," Jareth said, trying to break the long silence "I suppose your friends are here."

"Friends?" Leah asked "I don't **_have_** friends."

"Well you do now," Jareth said in a tone that almost sent Leah into a giggling fit.

"Alright," she said "umm, how do I get back over?"

"Hold on,"' he said and with a roll of his eyes scooped Leah up again.

"Alright no," she said, trying not to scream again.

"Are you going to try walking over then?" he asked.

"Umm," she thought a moment and shook her head "no."

"Alright then," he said walking over the edge. This time, Leah didn't grasp him so closely, though she was still pressed up to his chest. He quickly set her down as the door opened.

"Your majesty?" the goblin asked.

"What?" Jareth asked in a hurry "what do you want?"

"The dwarf and the monster and Sir. Didymus are here to see Leah sir," the goblin choked.

"Will you show her to them then?" Jareth asked. Leah sent Jareth a confused glance but she understood, he had to keep his, cruel Goblin King act. She sighed and gave a small bow and left with the tiny Goblin.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**The Scars**

Leah looked at the Goblin carefully. He had blue hair and green rough skin. He looked up at her and smiled.

"My lady," the goblin said bowing "pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Nezwil."

"Nezwil?" Leah said and the tiny creature nodded. "Well Nezwil," Leah said "I'm Leah."

"Oh I know," Nezwil said "we all know who you are in the castle."

"Oh really?" Leah asked curiously "and why is that?"

"His majesty wants us to be sure we don't frighten you," he assured her "and keep you comfortable and... well you get the idea."

"I do," Leah sighed.

"What's the matter my lady?" Nezwil asked "would you like for me to get someone else to escort you to the throne room?"

"OH no!" Leah exclaimed "you're wonderful. It's not you, I swear. It's just-"

"Ah," he sighed "I see. His majesty isn't doing a good job charming you." Leah gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry," he said "it was to bold to say."

"No," Leah laughed "I miss people being blunt. Gets things done so much faster. And to answer your question, I suppose he's been trying, it's just, I've only known him one day."

"His highness only likes you," he assured her "he can't help himself." Leah only laughed. That was so sweet. But, then kinda weird. They reached the throne room and Nezwil left her, all alone. She looked around. _Alright_, she thought, _are my new friends invisible?_ Then the door opened and four creatures entered the room.

The first was a fox, with one eye and a hat. He was riding a large sheepdog that looked very much like he was going to have a heart attack. Then a large monster with reddish-brown hair. And behind them was a small man. He looked a lot like a dwarf and had a sack of jewelry strapped to his side.

Leah smiled. She **_knew_** these creatures. They had been engraved on her door, but not only that. They had been her mother's friends from the story she'd told Leah and her sisters. Sir. Didymus the mighty knight, Ambrosious the sheepdog, Ludo the gentle hearted creature and Hoggle, her mother's best friend.

"My Lady!" Sir. Didymus exclaimed "my how you've grown."

"We haven't seen you since you was a little one," Hoggle chuckled.

"Leah... old," Ludo said.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about," Leah said, slightly confused.

"Doesn't surprise me," Hoggle said "you musta been only two years old."

"And I say," Sir. Didymus added "you were a curious one." The whole visit went that way, and Leah was enjoying herself very much. Nezwil peeked his head back inside the room.

"My lady?" he asked worriedly "I'm afraid your friends will have to go now." Leah nodded and hugged her new companions good-bye. And once again was left alone in the throne room. Jareth quickly walked in and sat before her. His eyes were cold and cruel. Leah rolled her eyes, what an act.

"Jareth," she said bowing slightly and started to leave.

"No," he said demandingly "stay here." She grinned a little and stood before him.

"I have gotten a request from your mother," he said, calming himself a little.

"Yes?" Leah asked "and?"

"She wants you home," he said coldly.

"Uh huh," Leah said "what's the point?"

"I told her," he sighed shaking his head "that your mine."

"Excuse me?" Leah said, feeling a little annoyed "I'm **_yours_** am I?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Uh huh," she mumbled "anyways, what's your point?"

"She wants you to solve the Labyrinth," he said bluntly "for your freedom. And so, this is what you must do."

"Why?" Leah asked "because she purposed it?"

"Because she wished it," Jareth said quietly.

"Well that's stupid," Leah mumbled leaving the room "and I'm not yours."

"Now you wait one minute," Jareth said but Leah kept walking. "Leah," he grumbled coming after her but she wouldn't leave. She went into her room and locked the door behind her. "Get out here!" Jareth demanded.

"No I'm good in here," Leah retorted sarcastically.

"Come out NOW," he shouted.

"If you want it solved so badly," Leah mumbled "YOU solve it."

"I never said I wanted you to solve it!" he yelled back through the door.

"And I'm NOT yours!" she yelled sitting on her bed.

"You are," he chuckled.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"You **_ARE_** mine," he teased again.

"I'm not!" she screamed "I don't belong to anyone!"

"To me," he said again and she went over and opened the door.

"Go away," she said and he gave a slight smile. "Go away," she said again.

"I **_LIVE_** here," he said, giving her an amused look "I can go anywhere I please." Leah started to shut the door but Jareth put his foot in the way. She struggled trying to shut it anyways, but all was in vain. Jareth pushed the door open and Leah backed up. He walked closer. Leah started to worry, perhaps his cruelty wasn't an act after all.

"Go away," she said one last time and Jareth shut the door behind him. She gulped. Her vision got blurry and her heart beat sped up. Soon he had her right where he wanted her, backed into a corner.

"Now," he said calmly "let me finish what I was saying."

"No objections here," Leah said, trying not to sound as terrified as she really was. The way he looked at her made her want to crawl under her bed and hide. It was like he was looking directly into her soul, which he wasn't though it felt a lot like it.

"You have a choice," he said "you can attempt to solve the Labyrinth, or you can plainly stay here."

"But you said-," Leah started.

"Never mind what I said," he cut her off "listen to what I say now. It's up to you. Try and solve it or stay here, with me." Leah looked down at the floor and then back up at Jareth.

"Get out of my room," she mumbled and he laughed.

"You don't understand," he said "you have to pick, now."

"You pick," she said and Jareth's mouth dropped.

"Wait a second," he said.

"No," she said, keeping the smile from creeping on her face "you pick and then get out of my room."

"Fine," he said "stay here then." And with that he started leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and Leah took a deep breath. She felt like she'd been holding her breath the whole time. And, he had scared her. How had he managed that? After a while, her stomach growled. How long had it been since she had eaten?

Leah looked outside her room, nothing. She sighed in relief and quietly closed the door behind her. "Where do you think your going?" Jareth asked. Leah jumped and turned around.

"Do you **_like_** scaring me?" she asked.

"That depends," he said slyly "but first my question, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," she said softly and he smiled.

"Come on then," he said leading her down the hall. They walked a bit and Leah took it as the perfect time to be blunt.

"You don't scare me you know," she said finally.

"Oh really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes really," she said as a matter of factly "you just **_act_** like your scary, but your not."

"And were you just acting afraid in your room a moment ago?" he asked. He knew she had been afraid. He saw it in her eyes, a deep terrified look that he hadn't ever seen before.

"Why do you act like that?" she asked.

"Why do you insist on straying away from my questions?" Jareth asked and they both stopped dead in the hall and faced each other. "You're just as stubborn as your mother," he whispered.

"Don't compare me to her," Leah said "please."

"You don't like her?" he asked.

"She's stupid," Leah said and started walking again.

"Why is that?" Jareth asked.

"Because anyone who lets someone take one of their children away is just stupid," Leah mumbled.

"I think you're just upset because you got picked," he teased.

"Truthfully I was happy," Leah mumbled and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that. Oops.

"Why's that?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know," Leah lied.

"Yes you do," Jareth insisted "tell me."

"You tell me why you act," Leah said angrily.

"I told you that I don't act," he sighed and she gave him a hard look. "Alright," he said caving in a little "maybe sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Leah asked.

"So I may act from time to time," Jareth spat "I may not be as cruel as I portray myself to be. But you act like some hard, tough girl that has no feelings whatsoever."

"I don't mean to," Leah mumbled and Jareth stopped. He was beginning to understand this girl. "But sometimes you have to act to get by," she said coldly. The reached the kitchen and goblins ran out like their very lives depended on it. Leah sat down and Jareth gave a compassionate look. Leah fumbled with her wrist bands. They were both black, plain bands but she never took them off in front of people before.

"Show me," Jareth said sitting next to her.

"I can't," she whispered. Leah put her thumb under the band and stopped, she couldn't do it. Jareth slipped his hand over Leah's and moved her hand, pulling the first band off. Then the next. He gently turned both over her arms over, exposing her wrists. All along her wrists were scars. Deep, cold scars. Leah looked away, she felt as if they burned holes through her every time she looked at them.

"Oh Leah," Jareth sighed giving a disappointed look. Jareth couldn't understand why Sarah wouldn't have done anything to prevent her daughter from doing this to herself. He couldn't understand why Leah would need so badly to do such a thing to herself. He just plainly couldn't understand why a human would mutilate itself.

"Mom's old boyfriend used to come home drunk late at night," Leah started "I unfortunately got in his way. He hurt me so badly, at least once a week, that's when I started." Jareth turned pale at the very thought of it. "After that every time something went wrong, I'd go back to the blade. Failed a class. Got made fun of. Even if mom said something that pissed me off I'd go into the bathroom and-" Leah didn't go any farther, she was crying.

Jareth gave her a sad smile and took her wrist in his hand again. Leah watched, feeling so stupid for crying like she was. Jareth brought her scared wrist to his lips and kissed it. Leah pulled it away and looked at him like he was crazy. She looked at her wrist. Her scars were slowly but surly fading. He took her other hand and did the same. Without another word he got up and left her, sitting there in the kitchen. The goblins soon came back in and fixed Leah something to eat, though she was still looking at her wrists.

Author's note: Well? Did you like it?? Be truthful! I (and my goblin friends) worked SO hard on this!! Speaking of, the goblins say all say 'hi' to Sapphire925. And one also asked if you happen to be single... yeah, their kinda weird. But drop a line and review for me would ya!?

Much love,

Amber and the Goblins


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**The Date**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I figured it'd be time for another one of these. So here I go. I don't own Jareth, Hoggle, Sarah or the Labyrinth. I DO own Leah and Nezwil though hugs them both and my little goblin friends! Goblins wave freakishly

Leah ate and went back to her room, still stunned. Jareth had done what she wished she could have done so many times before. He had taken her scars away. She tossed her wrist bands in her bag and sat on her bed. She was so overjoyed that, words couldn't describe it. A knock came to the door.

"Yes?" she asked and Nezwil poked his head in the room.

"My lady?" Nezwil asked.

"Oh," Leah said gladly "come in, please." Nezwil walked in and stood before Leah.

"Greetings my lady," he said giving a long bow "I was wondering if you'd like some company."

"Sure," Leah laughed "I've been alone for more that two minutes."

"Oh," Nezwil said looking disappointed "am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," Leah said "what would you like to talk about."

"Well," he said shuffling his feet "perhaps I should introduce myself farther?"

"Sure," Leah said and picked him up and placed him on her bed.

"My name, as you know, is Nezwil," he said sitting on the bed "and I am a goblin."

"How'd you get your name?" Leah asked.

"Well," he said "all father's in the Underground name their children. But, mine wanted to please my mother so he named me Nezwil, since that's the name she wanted."

"My mom named me," Leah said "Rebecca, Leah, and Samantha."

"What's your whole name?" Nezwil asked.

"Leah Ann Marten," Leah muttered "I hate it." She made a face and Nezwil laughed.

"Anyways," he said once he'd stopped laughing "I work here at the castle as the stable keeper."

"Stable keeper?" Leah asked "you have horses?"

"Of course," he laughed "didn't you know that?"

"I suppose not," Leah said looking down "you like horses?"

"Yes," he chuckled "though I'm sure they don't like me much."

"I'm sure his goblinness will show you how to ride them," Nezwil stated and Leah struggled to keep Jareth out of her mind.

"I know how to ride horses," Leah said "my friend Kate showed me when I went with her to her aunt's house last summer."

"Ah," Nezwil said "then you **_DO_** have friends Aboveground."

"Yes," Leah said sadly "do you want to see what she gave me before I left?"

"Certainly my lady," he said looking over at the scrapbook Leah took out. Leah flipped through the pages and showed Nezwil all the things they had done together. Though, it was very difficult for Nezwil to understand what a movie was. An hour went by and a knock came to the door, a goblin opened it and sent an evil look.

"Nezwil!" it yelled "Tahw eht lleh? Uoy dluohs eb gnideef esoht nmad sesroh! Teg ot ti!"

"I have to go," he said quickly and Leah helped him off the bed "sorry my lady." With that he scurried out the door and Leah flipped a few pages. She opened it to a page that had them dancing freakishly and trying to play their keyboard and base. She laughed. She put the scrapbook away and wondered what the other goblin had said. She shrugged it off and moved broadly through her room.

Leah looked at the door. She'd been alone for a good two hours or so, it was time to do something. So Leah once again snuck out of her room. She really wasn't sure if Jareth would mind her going outside, but, from her window she'd seen a garden and she missed the outdoors. She walked down the stairs quickly and slipped out the front door.

"Piece of cake," she muttered to herself and she closed the door behind her. She walked around the castle until she found the garden. In the middle of it was a large fountain that squirted water up from the middle of it. Flowers, plants, trees, shrubs, and all kinds of other things littered the garden. The path was littered with little white rocks and by the fountain was a bench.

Leah didn't feel like sitting though, she wanted to walk. Here and there she'd see a flower that she'd never seen before and she'd stop and take a good look at it. Soon enough, she grew tired and laid under a large willow tree. The vines drooped down around her and she smiled, felt perfect.

Why hadn't she grown up there? She would have loved it. She used to climb trees and play in dirt and everything. She stopped and looked up. She could climb that tree. She stood to her feet and quickly pulled herself up onto the first branch. Then moved to the second. The third branch, now that was trickier. She had to grab it with both hands, let her feet drop and toss one leg up and around it to get on it. Finally she stopped and looked down.

She could see the whole garden. Which was saying something because, it was huge! She sat there for a moment and smiled to herself. She had done it again. Now... how was she going to get down?

.............................................

Jareth smiled in amusement. What was she doing? Climbing a tree? Why would she do something like that? Young ladies did **_NOT_** climb trees. They sat up straight and tanned and liked cute fuzzy animals. Jareth smiled, thank GOD she wasn't like that. He chuckled to himself seeing that Leah couldn't get down.

Damn girl was going to make him save her every two minutes! Good. He was hoping he'd have to do something exciting that day.

..............................................

Leah froze, she heard the clicking of boots. Maybe if she was quiet he wouldn't know she was-

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked. So much for **_that_** plan.

"Oh you know," Leah called back down "just hanging around." She started down the tree.

"Do you need help?" Jareth asked.

"I'm sure you don't want to bring any physiatrists down here," Leah mumbled as she hung from the third branch, trying to find the second one with her foot.

"You **_know_** what I mean," Jareth mumbled.

"I don't need your help," Leah breathed, loosing her grip "I can do it myself." Seeing she was dearly in need of help, Jareth raised his hand slightly, causing the tree branch to bend upwards. Leah found her footing and reached the second branch, then moved on to the first one. She landed on the ground and smiled.

"See?" she said "I told you I could do it."

"Indeed," Jareth said, quickly moving his hand so that the branch went back into place. Leah smiled.

"It's a beautiful garden," she said softly.

"Thank you," Jareth said stiffly "perhaps you should tell Hoggle that then, he's the gardener."

"Oh," Leah said and then waited a moment "thank you for the help."

"Help?" Jareth asked innocently "what help?"

"Out of the tree," she said walking away.

"I didn't do anything," he lied.

"I'm sure you didn't," she said "I'm sure the tree just magically moved up to my foot all its own, am I right?"

"You never know with trees," Jareth said walking beside Leah. She rolled her eyes. "No," he said "truly. Some trees here are very dangerous and magical."

"Some **_beings_** here are dangerous and magical," Leah said, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Oh really?" Jareth asked "like?"

"Well I haven't met anything dangerous yet," Leah said "but I **_do_** know a good magician."

"Meh," he sighed "it's very easy."

"Who says I'm talking about you?" Leah teased.

"I do," Jareth said, pursuing her.

"Well who says your right?" Leah said again.

"I do," he said, getting closer.

"Well I say," she said turning to him but he was right in her face.

"What?" Jareth asked, eyes mocking her.

"I say you're wrong," she teased.

"Do you?" he asked, getter closer to her.

"Yes," she said, causing her eyes to laugh back at his pathetic attempt to make her feel imitated. He pulled away and started walking again, still not quiet ready to give up.

"I've come to understand that you know how to ride horses," Jareth said with a smirk.

"Wow," Leah said "you really are good at that spying aren't you?" Jareth shot a glance and Leah sighed. "Yeah I can ride," she mumbled "why?"

"Because tomorrow," he said "I want you to go with me."

"Riding?" Leah asked.

"Yes," he said "we have many places Underground to ride in."

"That'd be great," Leah said, following him back inside the castle.

"Good," he chuckled.

Author's note: Yeah, I know it wasn't the best chapter in the whole freaking world. But I'm leading up to it alright? Also! For those of my wonderful readers that actually check back and review often YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS! And my goblins too... if they had socks that it... or shoes for that matter... hey guys, come on, we're gonna buy you some shoes!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**The Lost**

Disclaimer thingy: Sorry. I own the movie, and the CD, AND a poster. But I don't really own the Labyrinth... though I wish I did.

Leah woke early that morning, thanks you her new riding wakeup call. Unluckily for Nezwil, Leah wasn't a morning person and got a pillow and three socks thrown at him. Finally, Leah got up and took a shower. She put on her jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves so perfectly torn off.

She quickly brushed her hair, put on lip gloss and tossed her hair in a ponytail. She quickly dashed down stairs, and dashed into the kitchen, grabbing a few handfuls of sugar cubes. Then she dashed out of the kitchen and towards the door, directly into Jareth... literally.

"Sorry," she said as he helped her up "I thought I was running a little late."

"You are," Jareth chuckled "so am I."

"Oh good," she laughed and they headed out the door together. The morning was cool, and crisp and Leah really wished she had brought a jacket, though she didn't have one. They reached the stable and Nezwil had two horses with him. One was white with dark brown splotches and the other was pitch black. The white one had lots of little braids in its main and even feathers.

Leah thought it was beautiful and it reminded her of how the Native Americans decorated their horses.

"Good morning Nezwil," Leah said cheerfully and Nezwil gave a short bow. Jareth shot him a glance and Nezwil bowed again, this time a long deep one.

"My lady," Nezwil said handing her the reins to the white splotched horse "this is Azrakesh. Now, I suggest you be very careful with her. She can be wild, hence the name."

"The name?" Leah asked.

"Means fiery storm," Jareth mumbled, tending to the black one.

"His majesty has personally suggested you ride Azrakesh," Nezwil added and Jareth gave an amused smile.

"How surprising," Leah said and Azrakesh nudged her.

"And that," Nezwil said pointing to the black beast "is Abra. She is Azrakesh's mother."

"Thank you Nezwil," Leah said "you've been a huge help."

"Only doing my job," he said going back into the stable. Leah pulled a sugar cube out of her pocket and held it out to Azrakesh. Jareth watched Leah as she tried to gain Azrakesh's trust. The mare nudged Leah's hand and then gladly took the sugar.

"Need help?" Jareth asked as Leah begun to mount the horse.

"No sir," she said, sitting in the saddle and giving a smile "I can do it myself."

"I can see that," Jareth said finally and he mounted Abra quickly. Leah almost laughed seeing that Jareth almost blended right in with the horse. He had been wearing a black shirt with a blackish-blue cape that was long enough to touch Jareth's ankles. But luckily, no tights this time. Leah had been glad for that.

Jareth started off at a slow pace and Leah followed. She rode along side him and he laughed.

"You never told me why you wanted to stay," he mused.

"I don't recall you asking," Leah added, trying to concentrate on Azrakesh's unsteady rhythm.

"Well I'm asking now," Jareth said speeding up.

"Because," she said "my mother told me a lot about the Labyrinth and when you came to our house and I figured who you were, well,-" Leah trailed off.

"Well?" Jareth asked, causing his horse to trot a little slower seeing that Leah couldn't answer and keep Azrakesh under control.

"I thought it'd be exciting," she said finally "I mean, mom told us about Hoggle and Sir. Didymus and Ludo. And all the crap she went through to get to the castle and..." Azrakesh stopped.

"And?" Jareth asked stopping too.

"I don't know," Leah said, tapping Azrakesh's side with her feet, making her go again.

"That's a lie," Jareth teased.

"Just a lot of reasons," Leah said "I mean, my life want the greatest thing you know. And, I couldn't STAND my mother, or my sisters and I had one friend, cruddy grades, no boyfriend-" she bit her lip "you get the idea."

"Indeed," he said giving a slight glance.

"And now I have Hoggle," she said. _And me_ Jareth thought. "And Ludo," _and me._ "And Sir. Didymus"_ and me!_ "And you," she said quietly.

"As friends?" he asked.

"Well I sure as hell can't say you're all my family," Leah said "considering some of us aren't even the same species."

"True," Jareth said wanting to ask about the boyfriend comment. Azrakesh and Abra both stopped dead in their tracks. Both Leah and Jareth looked from one another to the animals. Something was wrong.

Azrakesh reared up and pawed at the ground. Something was spooking the horses. Suddenly, like a gun shot Azrakesh took off for no reason, with Leah holding on for dear life.

"That's just great," Jareth mumbled and kicked Abra, but she wouldn't move. She was too afraid.

..........................................

Leah was beginning to feel sick. Azrakesh hadn't stopped running for a good five minutes and it was making her nauseous. Leah held out a sugar cube and Azrakesh calmed a bit. She slowed gradually and soon stopped in a clearing. Leah dismounted the creature and gave it some sugar cubes, petting it on the muzzle.

"Where have you taken me?" Leah asked. She heard whispering. Leah spun around and heard a loud growl. Azrakesh's ears perked up and her head turned wildly. But she refused to leave her mistress alone to fend for herself. Jareth had talked to Azrakesh the day before, telling her all about this Leah creature he was so fond of.

Azrakesh could see why though. Leah was a kind creature. Even though Azrakesh had run her ragged, Leah hadn't lashed out at her, nor done anything to upset her. She even had the common sense to bring food for her, knowing that Jareth may possibly give her the toughest horses he owned.

But now wasn't the time to think about Leah's good qualities. Azrakesh nudged Leah's shoulder but Leah pushed back.

"Go find Jareth," Leah said, hoping that the creature would understand her desperation. Azrakesh nodded. Leah's mouth dropped, the horse really **_could_** understand her.Azrakesh dashed back the way they came and Leah picked up a large stick.

"What are you going to do?" it asked "hit me?"

"Maybe," Leah said looking around wildly "if you get near enough." A large... well, large isn't the right word. A colossal spider (about the size of a coffee table) came into view. Leah stifled a scream and held the stick like a baseball bat.

"Oh," the slimy voce continued "you're not very brave are you? I can smell your fear."

"I'm not running am I?" Leah asked trying to keep the fear from her voice "alright then, then shut up!"

"I like the feisty ones," it said, moving its jaws in a horrific manor "they put up a good fight." With that it jumped and caught Leah's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. She used the stick to flip the spider off her and it flipped onto its back. It struggled to get up, but managed to flip itself over.

Saliva dripped from its mouth. Long pointed fangs, gleamed a bright white. Its legs were hairy and had little hooks on the tips of them. It was the most horrifying creature she had ever seen. With that it jumped, catching Leah in the process. They both tumbled over and over again. It found a good place on her neck and bit into it.

Leah tried to scream. But she couldn't. She felt the paralyzing poison flow into her veins. Oh how it burned! The massive creature leered back and Leah fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was pounding. The loud pounding of.. was it her heart or footsteps?

"You've lost," she heard and fell down into a deep abyss of blackness.

Author's note: The end! Ha-ha, no not really. Did I scare you? Hope not! Like I'd let my little friend Leah die! Well... not Leah anyways. But now I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

**The Heroes**

Leah screamed and sat up. She looked around wildly and her door opened.

"I see your awake my lady," Nezwil said calmly.

"What happened?" Leah asked worriedly.

"You were attacked," the goblin said patting her on her hand "but his majesty saved you."

"Is he alright?" Leah asked worriedly. Nezwil gave a long pause. And Leah's eyes started filling with tears. Oh no, he couldn't have... died. Could he? Wasn't he immortal or something?

"He's a _bit_ ill," Nezwil said.

"Define ill," Leah said.

"Shhh," the goblin hushed "sleep now." He left the room and Leah sighed. She looked at the clock, it was eleven. She couldn't bare if Jareth was severely hurt rescuing her. She got up and quietly opened the door. A goblin guarded it, but he was sleeping. She quickly walked past and walked down the hall.

She came to a door at the very end of the hall. Nothing was carved on it at all. She opened the door quietly and looked in... nothing. She mumbled a few cuss words under her breath and walked back. She heard Nezwil coming back down the hall. She panicked and opened the first door to her right and dashed inside, closing it behind her. She leaned up against it and sighed.

She looked across the room and there, in bed, was Jareth. She carefully walked over to him and sat in a chair beside his bed. She looked him over, he seemed alright to her. But then, nothing is what it seems. She gently felt his forehead, he was burning up. Ice water and a washcloth stood near by. She sighed and tossed the washcloth in and ringed it out. She folded it and sat back down next to Jareth. She patted his face, gently and he shifted slowly.

"It'll be alright," she said quietly, feeling very much like a nurse. She moved down his face and onto his neck. His breathing slowed. That was good, he was calming down. "I can't believe you save me," she mumbled aloud "you must have a death wish or some kind of danger fetish or something."

She moved to his chest, which wasn't that hard considering that he had no shirt on. He cringed when she moved near his left shoulder. She moved the blanket more. There was a very large bite mark. Leah felt her own neck. Two large gashes in the shape of an X had been left as a reminder that someone had leaked the poison out of her. She moved the washcloth over his bite anyways and a dark purple liquid oozed out.

Leah frowned. Her's didn't do that. She thought for a moment. Of course, Jareth had taken care of her's **_first_**. And then he must have gotten them back to the castle and passed out. There was no time for him to take care of his own. And knowing the goblins and how smart they were (A/N: no offence guys!) she figured they didn't know that you had to get the poison out.

Leah dashed into Jareth's bathroom and searched for peroxide. Finding it she found a small razor also and went over to Jareth. Slowly she cut an X into his skin. Blood and purple venom gushed out. Leah cleaned it up and poured peroxide on the wound. He winced and opened his eyes slowly. He breathed hard and Leah poured peroxide on a new washcloth. She placed it on Jareth's X.

Jareth was having a hard time focusing on who was tending to him. He was also having a hard time slowing his breathing down. Leah noticed this and put her hand on his chest. He only breathed harder. This wasn't going to work! Quickly Leah put Jareth in an upright position and sat behind him. She scooted down so he was laying up against her.

Though Leah wished there was another position to help him in, she couldn't think of any. She put her hand on his chest again and tried to get him to match her breathing.

"Breathe like me," she said "slowly. In.....out...... in...... out....." Soon Jareth's breathing slowed and the venom had all been drained out. She carefully came out from behind him and laid him down. He was half way asleep so, she didn't think he'd say anything. She bandaged his wound and pulled the blankets back up over him. She cleaned everything back up and put the peroxide by the bed, in case. She looked to make sure everything as in place.

"Leah," Jareth moaned and she just smiled.

"You're going to be fine," she assured him.

"You're alright?" Jareth whispered.

"Of course," she said "I'm more worried about you than anything." He gave a sad smile and sighed a relived sigh. "You saved me," Leah said kissing him on the forehead "you are my hero." Before he would object or even say your welcome, Leah had quickly left the room and tiptoed back to her bed.

..............................................

"Leah?" the voice asked in confusion and Leah quickly sat up worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, still feeling groggy from the poison and feeling more like that one time when she got a hangover.

"Its fine," Nezwil said, calming her down "just seeing if you were awake."

"Lovely," Leah mumbled throwing the covers over her head and Nezwil giggled.

"Do you know how smart you are?" he asked in amusement.

"Well," Leah mumbled "that depends what you're comparing me to. I know I'm MUCH smarter than fleas or any other insect for that matter. My hunting skills, as you may know, suck compared to spiders. I need more sleep than a giraffe that only needs about twenty minutes a day. And Nezwil I'm really cranky when it comes to waking me up if you haven't noticed, what the hell do you want?!"

"I've come to tell you that you've saved the king," he said cheerfully.

"It's the other way around," Leah mumbled and turned over.

"Nope!" the little goblin said jumping up and down on the bed "you saved him. That poison was slowly killing him. But you got it **_all_** out." Nezwil broke out into various and loud yelled of happiness.

"Nezwil," Leah muttered "tell me, is Jareth alive?"

"Yes," he said, feeling a little confused.

"And he's not ill, right?" she asked.

"Right," he said "he's just about as cranky as you actually."

"Alright then," she said "then get out of my room and let me sleep!" Nezwil laughed and dashed out of the room. Next door you could hear Jareth yelling but Nezwil proceeded in telling Jareth that he had saved Leah from the spider. Leah laughed to herself. Leah stopped and heard Nezwil in yet another room, telling all about both heroic efforts.

Leah quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and tossed on some jeans, a t-shirt and some socks. She dashed out of her room and went into Jareth's, without bothering to knock. Jareth had his head covered with his pillow and he grumbled angrily.

"I thought I told you," he grumbled.

"Aww," Leah teased "don't you want to hear about you saving me?" Jareth looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grinning.

"Well," Leah said sitting on the bed "I **_live_** here." Jareth looked like he did all the time. Perfect hair, make-up, the only difference was that he had no shirt. It must have been a spell or something, she figured, or his hair would have been a mess.

"I know that," he muttered "I mean what do you want?" Leah sighed and felt his forehead but he batted her away. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

"You weren't last night," Leah said stiffly "I'm just making sure you're alright."

"There's no need," he said and Leah rolled her eyes.

"There's plenty of need," she said.

"I've already been checked on **_all_** morning," Jareth grumbled "I don't need **_YOU_** babying me too."

"Yes you do," Leah teased and pushed his hair out of his face. Jareth gave a cocky smile.

"Where'd you learn how to take care of people?" he asked.

"Last summer I was a candy striper at the hospital," she said taking a look at the cut she had made "I learned a lot there."

"Well you think fast," he said "any longer and I would have-"

"You would have been fine," Leah finished quickly "it would have worked its way out of your system eventually." She re-bandaged it and sat back.

"I suppose," he said worriedly "what about you?" He reached for her neck to take a look but she moved.

"I'm fine," she said "you already took care of me. I'm FINE."

"I know your fine," he said grinning "I'm just making sure you're alright." Leah waited a moment... did he just hit on her? She shrugged it off. "Let me see anyways," he said and Leah shook her head.

"I told you," she said "I'm alright." With a sigh Jareth motioned with his hand and Leah went sliding right to him. Her body froze for a moment, and then seeing no resentment, let her move.

"When I say come," he muttered looking at the X "you'd had better come." Patiently, Leah waited until he was done and then picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"And when I say no," she said, giggling from Jareth's shocked look "and you make me do it anyways, you better know that you're going to get hit for it."

"You can't do that," Jareth said, shocked but still smiling.

"No," Leah teased "I can."

"Oh you're going to hate me," Jareth chuckled and turned his index finger in a circular motion. Leah looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Then she felt like someone was tickling her. She started laughing. More and more tickling. But she couldn't fight against anyone! She giggled and screamed but it wouldn't stop. Soon she was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Stop," she laughed "make it stop." Jareth laughed too and Leah hit him with the pillow again "Jareth!"

"Are you going to listen to me now then?" he teased. She gave him a cold look and then the tickling became more intense.

"Alright!" she laughed "ok, ok, I'll listen." He turned his finger the opposite way now and it stopped. She sat up and gave him an odd look "you cheated." He chuckled and she hit him again. "You cheated!" she laughed.

"Only a little," he teased and then gave a sly look "now come here." Leah looked at him and then the ground. She hesitated a moment and then sat in front of him. She looked down at the ground and Jareth lifted her head with his hand. "Look at me," he ordered. Teasingly Leah looked up, and made her eyes laugh at him. "Now," he said "show me."

Leah hesitated. He couldn't seriously mean for her not to hide her eyes from him. That was her only weapon, to confuse him and leave him baffled. She didn't want to show anyone all the pain or all her secret joys. No. She wouldn't do it. She looked up and gave a cocky smile. But Jareth's gaze met her's unsteadily.

She waited a moment. Nothing. She looked harder. Nothing. Why couldn't she read him? Then, it dawned on her. He'd let her. He'd let her see every emotion he'd felt from day one. Why was that? He had showed her that he wasn't cruel, that he acted out his big scary Goblin King image. That he'd enjoyed her company. That he'd been hurt by her sarcasm and annoyed and perplexed by her stubbornness.

He had risked his life to save her, though. Leah quickly made up her mind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled. She opened her eyes. Jareth stopped breathing. Every thing was laid out for him to see, like a map. Every hurt, every joy, every awful thought, even her deepest wishes, right there. He had won them from her, taken them away like so much treasure. He stopped and closed his eyes.

"Don't show me," he said quietly and Leah kept herself from falling down and thanking him repeatedly. She knew how badly he wanted to understand her. She knew that she teased him with what she felt constantly and so she kept her eyes open, completely free for him to grasp whatever he wished from her memory.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

He opened his eyes and then looked away again. "Don't show me," he said again annoyed. She hid them again and he looked back at her.

"Then I'll tell you," she insisted.

"Very first memory," he said quietly.

"Going to work with my mom," Leah said, feeling a little less uneasy "she worked at Red Lobster and I was about two. I was so entranced with the lobsters in the tank." Jareth laughed.

"I think I was about three," Jareth said "and my father had brought home a dog. My brother had let it into the Escher room. So we spend the good part of two days chasing it around until we finally got him."

"Biggest fear," he asked and Leah paused.

"Besides my new phobia of spiders," she joked "I've always been afraid of vacuum cleaners."

'That's a **_BIGGEST_** fear?" Jareth asked.

"Well yeah," Leah laughed "I've never really been afraid of anything."

"Not dying?" he asked. Jareth knew humans feared death, because it was so unknown about.

"Nope," she said "if you die, then you die."

"Worst day," he said.

"Wait a second," Leah said "you have to tell me your biggest fear."

"I don't think-" Jareth started but Leah cut him off.

"Oh come on," she pleaded "please." She faked a pout and Jareth sighed.

"Being alone," he grumbled. The hard fact struck Leah like a lightning bolt. She never thought about Jareth feeling alone before. She gave him a warm smile.

"That's what **_I'm_** here for," she said in a joking tone and he smiled. Leah's stomach grumbled but she tried to ignore it. Jareth heard it too. He summoned a peach and held it out to her. She eyed it wearily. He sighed and took a bite out of it and held it out to her again. She looked down at it and smiled, then took it out of his hand and took a bite. She hadn't eaten in such a long time. But she kept handing it back to him and he'd take another bite then hand it back to her. Soon they'd gone through three peaches and about twenty four questions.

"Are you going to be lazy and stay in bed all day?" Leah asked.

"How is it that you always want to **_DO_** something?" he asked "you have forever."

"But that's only forever," Leah laughed "its not long at all."

"Believe me," he said "it's long enough."

"So says you," Leah mumbled "I, unlike you, don't live till kingdom come."

"As long as your Underground you do," he said and Leah gave him a strange look.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Nope," he said "you can not die of old age down here. Giant spiders on the other hand-"

"Jareth," Leah said worriedly "why did you need one of us? Either me or Becka or Sam?"

"Well," Jareth sighed "you all had a different part. It I got Sam, she'd be the next heir to the throne. If I got Becka, she'd provide me with an heir to the throne. And you, well, you I'd give the choice between the two."

"Ha-ha," Leah laughed "you thought Becka would marry you."

"Why?!" Jareth asked, annoyed "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Leah said "not to me anyways. But to Becka, well, she'd find something wrong. The way you breathe maybe?" Jareth laughed.

"So **_YOU_** don't think there's anything wrong with me?" Jareth asked.

"Nope," she said simply sitting back "not really. Except maybe you should buy new pants. Because no one has worn pants **_THAT_** tight since... maybe the 1800? And that's guessing someone like Robin Hood, though I was never sure why he wore such tight pants either."

"So glad you've noticed," he teased and she pushed him backwards, him landing his bed on his back.

"I'm just pointing it out," she muttered "its not like I'm fixated or anything. I'm just saying, and it's not like you make it unnoticeable."

"Uh huh," he teased more and she tossed a pillow at him.

"Well if you didn't want my opinion then why'd you ask?" Leah asked, taking the pillow and holding it to her chest.

"Just curious," he chuckled "what you opinion on me is."

"Well I'll tell you," she said, giving a slight smirk "you're a **_pain_**."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"You're a rescuing, attractive, pain?" she teased and he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I now?" he asked and Leah bit her lip. Yeah, it was a good time to shut up.

"Just stating the obvious," she said, trying to act as if she hadn't meant to say how handsome he was.

"Yeah you're pretty obvious all right," he sighed and Leah looked annoyed. Nezwil knocked on Leah's bedroom door.

"Oh great," she sighed "if I'm not in bed he's going to get back to that 'you need rest now my lady' thing again. I've been sleeping all day for God's sake!"

"Don't worry about him," Jareth muttered, but Leah was kind of tired again. Jareth caught on quickly and transported her back to her room. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and disappeared, back to his own room.

Leah sighed. Kissed her forehead? What was she, his daughter? For some bold, brave, cruel Goblin King, he was turning out to be somewhat of a wet blanket. She sighed and shook her head, laying in her bed, she'd figure it out later.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Well apparently I own Leah (her sisters, the spider, the horses, and the new character coming up) and Nezwil (CAN'T forget Nezwil), but everyone else isn't mine. Also, goblins say that people (especially people who A: don't know who to vote for B: those who have no idea what's politically going on with the whole war thingy or C: dislike Bush, to watch Fahrenheit 9/11. It's a really great movie and please, don't review about me disliking Bush (I live in Texas I get it enough!) Thanks. **

**"Wake up!!" 'Hoggle' shouted shaking Leah and she groggily opened her eyes.**

**"Huh?" she asked "what's going on?"**

**"You gotta get out of here little missy," he said, dragging her out of bed "out of the castle."**

**"Huh?" she asked again, looking worried "what do you mean? Why?"**

**"I'll explain on the way," he said dragging her out the door and down the hall "you see, Jareth has a brother. A VERY mean jealous brother. He's always wanted the Labyrinth (A/N: don't we all?) and the castle and... well now you."**

**"Me?" Leah yelped "why me?"**

**"Because he sees how much Jareth likes you," 'Hoggle' chattered pulling Leah down stairs and through doors, who knew a tiny dwarf could move so fast?**

**"So why am I leaving then?" she asked.**

**"Because Logan," he said struggling with the door "is here. And I, er, Jareth, _open damn you_, is too weak right now to fight Logan off of you."**

**"Hoggle?!!!" Leah yelled "why aren't we helping him then?! He needs us!" Leah turned to go back but Hoggle grabbed her arm.**

**"He wants YOU out," he said firmly "now." Leah waited a moment, Hoggle hadn't ever seemed like the type to be forceful, but then she'd never seen him in a crisis.**

**"Alright fine," she muttered and followed 'Hoggle' down the hall.**

**Back in the throne room:**

**"Dearest brother," Logan cooed "why do you cower?" 'Jareth' tried to stand as bravely as possible, but his acting skills weren't so great. Instead, his hands shook uncontrollably and he had a deep desire to fall on his knees and beg. **

**"I do not cower," he squeaked. Logan sighed and waved his hand over the faulty disguise. Hoggle mentally slapped himself for letting Jareth talk him into this. Though Hoggle knew the spell only lasted a few hours, he'd feel a lot safer if Jareth had made the spell stronger.**

**Logan smiled and took Hoggle by the back of the shirt.**

**"Where are they?" he asked.**

**"I won't tell ya," Hoggle insisted. **

**"That's too bad," Logan sighed and dropped Hoggle to the floor. Logan faded them into the Ester room and Hoggle cowered, unknowingly. Once again Logan picked Hoggle up, but this time held him over the side. "Tell me or you'll die." Not knowing that he'd simply land upside-down on the stairway underneath him, Hoggle screamed.**

**"They're goin to the forest," Hoggle yelped and Logan tossed him into the corner of the room. "What will ya do with her?" Hoggle asked worriedly. **

**"What I do to her is my business ... and it is _inevitable_," Logan added, sending a sly smile in Hoggle's direction. **

**"You leave her alone!" Hoggle roared in dismay. **

**"I don't see what you, nor anyone else is going to do about it," Logan sighed as he started fading out of the cold, damp room.**

**"I gotta know," Hoggle said quietly "what you're gonna do with her." **

**"Whatever amuses me," Logan laughed. **

**"You seem different Hoggle," Leah said for the twelfth time. **

**"And for the last time-" 'Hoggle' stared but Leah's stomach rumbled over his words. Without thinking he summoned a peach hand held it out for her. She eyed 'Hoggle' and then the peach. 'Hoggle's' eyes grew wide and he looked around. "How'd that happen?"**

**"I didn't know you liked to play dress up Jareth," Leah remarked and he sighed, forming back to his old, handsome self. **

**"I don't," he snapped "it's just I had to get you out of there and I had to find somewhere to regain strength." **

**"Uh huh," Leah sighed as they kept walking. He took a bite of the peach and handed to her, but she just held it. Jareth eyed her warily, he'd learned not to mess with women when they got pissed off like this, but he didn't want to keep her mad.**

**"I'm sorry," he said "I wasn't trying to trick you."**

**"Oh," she said "it seems like you were."**

**"It HAD to be believable," he insisted "I just don't want you getting hurt."**

**"I can see that," she snapped and he shot a look.**

**"Why are you mad at me for protecting you?"**

**"Don't protect me," she said "you need to protect yourself. I was so worried when you told me that you were holding Logan off the best you could, all weak and helpless." **

**"I'm not helpless," he snapped.**

**"Your running away aren't you?" she asked.**

**"Yes but....." they didn't say anything for a while. **

**"I'm sorry," she said "I shouldn't be mad. It's just, I was worried about you and you scared me." She took a bite out to the peach and grew very drowsy. Leah dropped to the ground, unable to keep her eyes open.**

**"Leah?" Jareth asked and stopped dead cold, Logan had drugged the peach magically. "Leah you need to stay awake."**

**"I'm so tired," she sighed, blinking lazily. **

**"I know," he said picking her up off the ground "but you MUST stay awake. Leah? Leah?"**

**"Humm?" she asked, almost completely gone.**

**"IF you fall asleep," he said "you MUST remember one thing."**

**"Sure why not," she mumbled giggly. **

**"Remember that I love you," he whispered and her eyes shot open.**

**"Do what now?!" she asked, still feeling tired but now able to understand his instructions. **

**"Leah," Jareth said, shifting uncomfortably "I will love you no matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter what."**

**"Jareth-"Leah started but Jareth raised his hand for silence. **

**"I have waited hundreds of years," he said "for the perfect person for me. Leah, that's you." Leah instantly fell asleep and faded, right in front of Jareth's eyes. It took everything of him not to lay down right there and bawl his eyes out. Someone had finally cared about him, and he had lost her. But he wouldn't give up.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Ring**

Leah woke startled and looked around, she couldn't remember where she was. She remembered Jareth, and Hoggle, and them rushing her out of the castle. Oh no... she'd fallen asleep. But she remembered what Jareth told her, and she'd keep repeating it to herself.

A tall man with wavy light hair stomped into the room. He glanced at Leah as she studied him. He wore very loose clothing, with a pair of boots that Leah couldn't help giggling over. His face, shaped almost like Jareth's, yet, more shadowed. And his eyes were red and green, not brown and blue.

"I take it your Logan," she spat.

"Ah," he laughed "my reputation exceeds me."

"Yes," she said "I've heard lots and lots of awful things about you."

"Good," he laughed and sat her down and held a ring in front of her "do you know what this is?"

"A ring," she said bluntly.

"No," he said "not just any ring, it's a magic ring. It serves a few purposes. One would be that it can only be removed by a true love, aww how romantic. The second is, that it'll suck the very hope out of you. And third of course, is that it's a wedding ring." He crammed it on Leah's finger and she screamed and tried to yank it off. Nothing worked.

"I'd rather cut my own finger off," she spat and he laughed.

"Sorry," he chuckled "that won't work either." He laughed again and started leaving the room "we'll be married in two hours," he said "I'll send someone with the dress."

Leah screamed loudly in anguish. She didn't want to marry Logan! She didn't love him, she loved... she waited a moment. Did she love Jareth? She wasn't sure. She went through the list of what she'd feel.

Dizzy spells? When didn't she feel dizzy? Wanting to be in his arms? Well duh. Quick breathing? More like she'd just run a mile. Comparing him to others? He was SO much better than Logan. Leah nodded, she must have loved Jareth. She let out a sigh, well, then he'd come for her.

She smiled. If he really loved her, he'd come. And he told her he loved her! So he'd save her from Logan... she knew he would.. she knew.

:Almost two hours later:

She was hoping he'd come for her, she was hoping he'd come and save her. The ring was taking effect and she was feeling very depressed and alone. Moments before Logan had come into the room to see how his bride to be was doing.

Her dress was pitch black, to match his heart, while her eyes grew duller by the moment. The ring was sucking the life, the very zeal out of them. And before long, they'd be white. The words Logan had spoken bounced around in Leah's skull. No one wanted her, or loved her, or needed her. She was nothing, long forgotten and now she was beginning to believe it.

It was such a blur, the whole thing. Walking down that long strip towards the preacher and the man with the evil smirk on his face. The preacher reading the words, all accept one part.

"Do you take this lawful man to be your husband?" the preacher asked. Before she could start shouting 'hell no' Logan put his hand over her mouth and laughed a little.

"She does," he assured him "she does."

"I now pronounce you," the preacher said happily "you man and wife." Leah fell into deep despair. She thought Jareth would save her! Rescue her! But he'd left her with Logan to be controlled like an animal.

She stiffly walked into her husband's room and sat in front of the vanity. Her eyes now a milky white. Every bit of hope had been drained from her body. Nothing left to do now but wait for Logan to come in so she could get it over with. Why hadn't Jareth come? Why hadn't saved her? Now it was too late.

Her memory started to fade, like her colorless eyes. _Jareth loves me_ she though to herself _Jareth loves me. Jareth loves me. Jareth loves me. Jareth.. loved .. umm, loves me. Jareth loved me. Jareth....loves me. Loves me? Who loved me? Mom loves me. Sam loves me. Becka kinda does. Who's Becka? Who am I?_

Leah stopped, she couldn't remember her own name. She didn't care though, all she knew was that she was married to Logan and her mission in life was to be his slave. Nothing more. He didn't need her. She should feel special for him doing this for her.

She started brushing her hair. A man faded in behind her. She spun around.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Leah?" Jareth asked "are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Who?" Leah asked.

"Oh Leah," he sighed, brushing the side of her cheek with his glove "I'm so sorry I didn't get her sooner."

"Do I know you?" Leah asked almost a whisper. He only looked at her and out of nervousness moved her hand to her neck. She felt a slight bump in the shape of an X. She looked in the vanity.

_**I've already been checked on, ALL morning; I don't need YOU babying me too.**_

_**Yes you do.**_

"Yes," he said quietly.

"No," she said "I don't. I don't know anyone." Out of habit Leah put her hand on her neck, out of nervousness. She felt a scab, in the shape of an X.

_**You ARE mine.**_

_**I don't belong to anyone!**_

Leah's eyes flickered wildly from white to brown. She was trying SO hard. Her head pounded from the pain, but she HAD to keep trying, there was something... important she had to remember.

_**Show me.**_

Leah looked at her wrists, she had scars once. Why not anymore? She started to cry, why couldn't she remember!?!? She looked from the man with the mismatched eyes to her wrists.

"Why don't I have scars?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Because," Jareth said softly "I have made it so." Jareth took her hand and tugged at the ring, it slid off. Even though Leah's ring was gone, she still had a hard time remembering. _Jareth loves me. _

Jareth," she whispered "what is my name?"

"Leah," he said and sat next to her, brushing the hair from her face.

_**And you'll forget everything.**_

"Jareth," she asked looking up at him "do I love you?"

"Yes," he whispered and Leah buried her head in her hands. She felt like tearing her own heart out because it burnt so much.

_**His majesty only likes you, he can't help himself.**_

"And," she said holding tears back "do you love me?"

"More than you'll ever know," he said quietly. Everything stopped. Life stopped. Leah stopped breathing as she remembered what she believed was the most important moment of her life.

**_"Leah," Jareth said, shifting uncomfortably "I will love you no matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter what."_**

_**"Jareth-"Leah started but Jareth raised his hand for silence. **_

_**"I have waited hundreds of years," he said "for the perfect person for me. Leah, that's you."**_

****Suddenly everything came back and Leah's eyes stayed a brown. Leah sighed in relief and Jareth smiled. He leaned over to her but she moved away.

"I can't," she whispered "I'm married."

"Did you say that you do?" he asked.

"Well no," she said.

"Then your not married," he whispered and Logan happily walking in the room. He stopped dead, seeing Jareth standing there with a very upset Leah.

"Brother," Logan said worriedly "hello... um..." Leah soon felt her confidence returning, much like her memory and stood up.

"You always were the jealous one Logan," Jareth sighed "but this time, you went too far." With that Jareth tossed the crystal to Logan who quickly caught it and dropped it to the floor. It grew to an uncomfortable size and then trapped Logan within itself. Then it took off, out the window. Leah didn't bother asking what would happen to Logan; she figured she'd rather not know.

"Can we go home now?" Leah asked, and Jareth smiled.

"We defiantly can," he laughed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen Last Chapter!

**Chapter Fifteen **

**The End**

**Author's note/disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry if it seems kind short guys. But inspiration is a little short these days. I may have my editor go over it and help me out... assuming I can pick one! Lol, there all so great though. But anyways, this is the LAST chapter. So savor it! Also, I may do a part two on the account of... well, you'll see.**

**Three days had passed and Jareth hadn't spoken more than three words to Leah. She was becoming worried. Nezwil came to visit her everyday though, and it made all the difference. Finally, the fourth day Leah couldn't stand it any longer.**

**It was worse than having to marry Logan! Jareth wouldn't talk to her, see her nor even look at her. Plainly she was sick of it. So early that morning she got up and went knocked on Jareth's door. **

**He opened it and took one look at her and slammed it close. Feeling unwanted she started to turn away, and then realized that it was Jareth of all people and that she should be able to talk to him.**

**"Jareth," she mumbled "open the door."**

**"I'm busy," he lied. **

**"You are not!" she accused "open the damn door." He went over and opened the door and looked at her.**

**"Go away," he said plainly. **

**"I live here," she spat and put her foot in the door. Though he was stronger than her, she managed to push past him and stand in his room. **

**"What do you want?" he asked. **

**"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked.**

**"I'm not," he started but then looked at Leah's hurt expression. "I think its time for you to go home Leah," he said finally. **

**"What?" she asked "why?"**

**"I can't afford you getting hurt," he said "so I'll be sending you-"**

**"No," she said bluntly.**

**"Leah you don't understand," he said "after everything that's happened-"**

**"After everything that's happened don't you think I can handle myself?" she asked.**

**"I don't" he said "that's the thing. I had to rescue you."**

**"Well you had to rescue me from the damn spider too but I didn't see you shipping me off then," Leah snapped.**

**"But see," he said "I... I just don't... I can't stand... if you get hurt, I mean." **

**"Jareth," she said, calming herself "YOU don't understand. I can't stand it if you send me back. You know as well as I do that I don't belong there."**

**"Who says you belong here?" he asked coldly. **

**"I do," she whispered.**

**"Who says your right?" he asked.**

**"I do," she said again "and you know its true."**

**"I won't let you get hurt," he said stubbornly "I won't. You're going back."**

**"You can't," she whispered "I won't let you. I'll keep wishing myself back until you get sick of sending me back."**

**"Leah your not making it any easier on me," Jareth mumbled angrily. **

**"I don't care!" she said crying "you can't _DO_ this to me Jareth. You just can't." **

**"Leah," he said narrowing his eyes.**

**"Please," she quietly and he held her tightly "please Jareth. Don't send me back. I couldn't stand leaving everything I've come to know, to love. Please." Once again, Jareth was perplexed. She wouldn't beg for her own life but she'd beg him to stay Underground with him. Did she love him that much? Apparently so. **

**"I swear Leah;" he said "if you are not the most confusing woman I have ever met." She laughed quietly and looked up at him. Jareth wiped tears away with his thumb and gave a sad smile.**

**"Perhaps when you're older," he said, more to himself than to Leah "you can come back. But you must prove you can handle yourself Leah." He pulled her close to him "Hoggle is always going to be here for you, and so will your mother's other friends."**

**"You can't DO this," she whispered.**

**"Listen to me," he said making her look at him "you belong here, alright? You belong here more than anywhere else. I will come back for you. But, perhaps you need to mature a little. Learn to handle yourself."**

**"I can come back?" she asked worriedly.**

**"When I think your ready," he whispered.**

**"Well knowing you I'll be forty," she muttered and he pulled her closer to his face.**

**"No," he said "I won't make you wait so long. But learn all you can Leah. Come back able to teach me something."**

**"Please," she started begging again but he kissed her. His lips though quivering because of sadness were warm and soft. When she opened her eyes she was back in her room. Her messing, almost bare room. Her sister's had taken almost all of her things. "I don't belong here," she said quietly to herself and sucked it up. That was one thing she learned, crying never helped anything, only released stress and made you dehydrated. **

**She wiped the remaining tears from her face and walked down stairs.**

**"Leah?" Sam asked in discussed "what are YOU doing here?"**

**"Yeah," Becka asked "aren't you supposed to be with that evil king or something?"**

**"I live here," Leah snapped "and he's not evil."**

**"Uh huh," Becka muttered "I just think you escaped and now mom is going to have to call him so he can take you back."**

**"Funny thing is," she laughed "he thought you'd marry him."**

**"ME?" Becka scoffed "marry him?! Have you seen the way he breathes? All jagged like? And his pants!" Becka went on, talking about what was wrong with Jareth and Leah went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and in it, was a single peach. She never had peaches at home, her mom hated them. She picked it up and looked at it, a bite had been taken out of it.**

**She took a quick bite and smiled, some things wouldn't be forgotten. **

**"Leah?" Sarah asked "your home? Did you solve the Labyrinth?"**

**"In a way," she started "no. Jareth sent me home."**

**Sarah sighed in frustration "he couldn't handle you either I suppose." She left the kitchen and Leah smiled, her mother had NO idea.**

**"Leah?" Sam asked "will you tell me a bedtime story? Mom say I gotta go to bed."**

**"Sure Sam," Leah agreed even though Sam had treated her bad. They went up stairs and Leah tucked Sam in. "Her newfound friends had left for home around two. Sarah had been so many different things in those thirteen hours, and happy was not one of them..." Sam was almost asleep, but had fought to stay awake. "As the girl's sister almost fell asleep, listening to the amazing adventure," Leah said quietly "the girl always knew that there was something special about her. Even though she was the ignored, abused, sad excuse for a middle child."**

**The End **

**Author's note: ended on a twist huh? She didn't get the guy! But then, that's what sequels are for! I'll get started on that, once I finish one of my other stories. Please review and I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to figure out this editor thing. And it's only SO hard because, so many of you guys are SO great! So if anyone else wants to be my wonderful editor, review and say so please. Cause I'd like to decide before next Wednesday. Well, I'm out and so are my goblins. **

**Much love!**

**Amber and the sweet goblins that'd like to be adopted by one of you nice writers!**


End file.
